Reusable liquid storage bottles are employed in the storage and delivery of various beverages such as bottled water. Typically, 5-gallon water bottles are repeatedly washed and filled for up to ten years. These bottles are typically blow molded using polymer resins such as a polycarbonate. Larger water bottles (e.g., the 5-gallon bottle) may be provided with an integral handle for ease of handling. Industries like the bottled water industry are highly competitive, and the cost of producing and cleaning storage bottles is a significant factor in the success of companies in these industries.
Because the contents of these bottles are intended for human consumption, they must be thoroughly cleaned between uses to prevent the growth of bacteria and other harmful conditions. To clean reusable water bottles, the bottles are inverted and hot water is sprayed into them through the bottle opening under pressure. A handle may be formed in a 5-gallon water bottle by forming a well in the main body of the bottle with an aperture between the main body and the handle. The main body and handle are closed-off from this aperture by walls of the main body and handle respectively. A water-safe plug, which is pushed into the bottle when it is inserted on a water cooler, may become lodged in this integral handle. Costly inspection and off-line removal steps may be needed to assure that a water-safe plug is not lodged in the handle. Also, the well can cause the cleaning fluid to miss or inadequately contact a portion of the interior surface of the bottle, particularly the handle and the portion of the bottle that is below the well during cleaning (the bottle is cleaned in an inverted position).
To overcome the shortcomings of liquid storage bottles with an integral handle, a new method and apparatus for liquid storage is provided. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved storage bottle with an integral handle that is easier and more economical to clean than existing bottles. A related object of the present invention is an economical method for manufacturing a bottle with an integral handle that is easier to clean.